Power Rangers: Omega Changer
'''Power Rangers: Omega Changer '''is a fan-made series created by Billy2009 which pasts on Alternate Power Rangers Universe Era. Its share the elements of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Zeo, Power Rangers: Turbo, Power Rangers: Megaforce/Super Megaforce, Power Rangers: Dino Change/Dino Superchange. History 500 years ago, peoples in the universe was a crystal of incredible powers know as the Omega Changer Crystals. The Omega Changer Crystals was protected by the guardian, Crystar. However, his homeworld, Crystal was invaded by the Skrull Armada Army Empire who plan on turning the Omega Changer Crystals into the Dark Changer Crystals and used them to take over the universe which his don't want that happens. Crystar escapes along with the Omega Changer Crystals. However, King Doomonger, the leader of the Skrull Armada Army Empire fires his cannon to his ship which his did his Prime Blastimus Blaster to blact Doomonger's ship which they both crash. Than, they fights for the crystals. Crystar used the crystals to sealed the Skrull Armada Army Empire away for 310,000,000 years later. Than, years later. While on the forest on the weekends, six teenage friends: Robert Davenport (the breavest kid), Bill Parkfield (the comic reife), Cleo Banner (the artist) Po O'Hrin (the brains), Diana Barnes (the cheerleader), Miranda Parkfield (the tomboy) finds a strange light whihc they find a cave which they the Omega Changer Crystals and they free Crystar who frozen himself which the Skrull Armada Army Empire returns. Than, Crystal tell them about the Skrull Armada Army Empire which they believe (expert for Robert, Bill and Diana). Than, Po, Cleo and Miranda find themselves in trouble which the footsoldiers of the Skrull Armada Army Empire know as the Demonicables releashed the army which Robert, Po and Diana arrives and become the six friends become the Power Rangers: Omega Changer to fight back against the Skrull Armada Army Empire. Along the way, they find more Omega Changer Crystals, get new powers and new zords, battles new fearsome enemies, new rangers appears. Characters Rangers Allies * Crystar * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Supporting Characters * Minor Characters * Villains Skrull Armada Army Empire * King Doomonger (1-55) - a partially-recolor version of Emperor Marvo from Power Rangers: Super Megaforce. * Queen Terroray (1-54) - a hybrid version of Necronomica from Power Rangers: Wild Force and Metal Alice from Power Rangers: Megaforce. * Prince Dreadtop (1-53) - a partially-recolor version of Vrak from Power Rangers: Megaforce/Super Megaforce. * Princess Beautynog (1-54) - a partially-recolor version of Super Toxica from Power Rangers: Wild Force. * General Diamondash (1-8) * Command Chaosymbiote (9-47) - a hybrid version of Damaras from Power Rangers: Super Megaforce, Furio from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy and Elgar from Power Rangers: Turbo. * Command Knighterminator (20-51) - based on the unused villain, Uzumaquixote from Go-Onger. * General Robotlizer (27-39) - based on the unused villain, Radial from Boukenger. However, in the Boukenger series, his was a monster, instand of a main villain. * Demonicables (1-55) - a hybrid version of Quantrons from Power Rangers: In Space and Loogies from Power Rangers: Megaforce. Monsters * Shadowicable (1-3) - based on the unused monster, Desperado from Boukenger. * Bonker (1-3) - based on the unused monster, Daidarabotchi from Kakuranger. * Venomvolt (1-3) - a hybrid version of Skyscapper from Power Rangers: Ninja Storm and Switchbeast from Power Rangers: Super Samurai. * Monkeyfisher (4-5) - based on the unused monster, Jogon of the Ningyo from Goseiger. * Madame Plantfiend (4-5) - a hybrid version of Octoplant from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) and Freezard from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue. * Spellbinder (6) - a hybrid version of Spellbinder from Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue and Translucitor from Power Rangers: Turbo. * Rockin' Roach (7) - based on the unused monster, GG Goki-Chan from Carranger. * Hammeron (8) - based on the unused monster, RR Rii from Carranger. * Centilion (9-10) Based on the unused monster, Manticore from Magiranger. * Puppet Master (9-10) - based on the unused monster, Kugutsukai from Shinkenger. * Blademon (11) - a partially-recolor version of Steeleto from Power Rangers: Samurai. Arsenal * Zords/Megazords * Episodes # Go, Omega Changer, Go! Pt. 1 # Go. Omega Changer, Go! Pt. 2 # Go, Omega Changer, Go! Pt. 3 # Identity Crisis Pt. 1 # Identity Crisis Pt. 2 # Spellbound # Rock"n"Roll # Diamondash's Last Stand # Double Troubles Pt. 1 # Double Troubles Pt. 2 #